Read The Gravestones
by FromTheGalaxyOfDelusions
Summary: A vampires killing the town off, but for what reason? Allen doesn't read the gravestones. He doesn't take notice of his neighbour. He never saw what was coming his way. Vampire!Lavi. Laven. Will eventually change to an M.
1. Mysterious Killings

A/N: I've wanted to write this for a while and I finally have. I was generally inspired from listening to 'The Horror Of Our Love' by Ludo for the 100th time. It reminded me of vampires and because I've been obsessing over DGM, wouldn't it be nice to have Vampire!Lavi? I know I wouldn't mind getting bitten. Anyways enough rambling. Sorry for bits of OOCness and maybe Stalker!Lavi. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man(However I wish I did). I don't own the song 'The Horror Of Our Love' it was written and preformed by Ludo. :)

Chapter One

Mysterious Killings

The carriage wheel on the police bumped along the rough roads, splashing anyone walking by the side. Unfortunately, a neighbour of a certain someone, going by the name of Allen Walker, happened to be walking there. Water travelling all up her rather out of date dress. Lucky for her she didn't have far to go.

She opened the door to the set of rooms and walked up the stairs. For many other woman of her age this would have been tiring, however she was _special._ Or so she thought. _She _could tell you your fortune. A lot of people thought she was round the bend but Allen on the other hand was perfectly kind to her like he was to everyone.

When she got to her room she noticed Allen's door half open. She put her bags down and peered in.

"Allen-kun, Allen-kun? You know you really shouldn't leave your door open. What if their was a thief?" Allen came from the door of which she thought was his kitchen.

"Oh, Mrs Hevlaska! I was just coming to shut it after moving some things, thank you for your concern though." He smiled sweetly and she nodded and waved.

"Bye for now then, don't forget to come for your fortune next week." She disappeared into her own home as Allen shut his door.

- - -

The police's carriage pulled up at a house and sevral officers broke down the door and rushed in and froze at the sight of the body. It lay there head to an angle two bite marks at the side of its head the rest of it was laid out, as if it had been placed there.

One officer knelt down beside it touching his wrist. "No pulse, He's as cold as ice. What's his' name?"

"His name is Suman Dark, he has a wife and one daughter who's whereabouts is unknown."

"Thank you Johnny," Officer Reever smiled at his colleague before turning back to the victim. "It looks like another vampire attack. There's been an awful lot of those recently, Almost half the town. Have you noticed Chief Komui?"

"Yes, but why the sudden start of attacks? This is something worth an investigation, contact his family and the undertaker." He said walking out and getting back into the carriage.

"You heard the chief, go contact his family and the undertaker," everyone ran off apart from Johnny who was quivering.

"Do you think he'll start attacking any of us? I do hope it's not me!"

"Have you noticed how all of these people are connected?" Officer Reevers' hand rested on his chin in thought, "Have you _seen_ the gravestones recently? They all have words engraved into them, words of love. It's like the vampire is trying to get someone to notice him."

"_Or her_." Johnny but in before being pushed gently back to the carriage which then rode off into the distance. The body left for the medics to clean and take for sampling.

- - -

The warm water squirted out from the shower running down Allen's body. His hands gracefully rubbing soap down his arms and chest and then shampoo being scrubbed into his white hair. Letting the water wash it off and run down him before wrapping a towel round his waist and emerging into his bedroom, the warm air from the shower meeting with the cold air there.

He look over at the window. It was open. "I could of _sworn _I shut it before," he said out loud shutting it, shivering in the process. He felt as if someone was watching. He glanced around until he was happy that no-one was there. He started to dry himself, pulling a clean shirt over his head and opened the draw to the pyjama bottoms, there weren't any. 'I swear there must be someone stealing them, I only had two pairs left this morning, now there all gone!' he thought to himself whilst he pushed the draw back and turned on his bedside table and drew the curtains.

As he got into bed it creaked and a certain redhead stood behind the doorway watching him unnoticed. Allen settled down and stared down at the bed and prayed, something he would do every night and every morning, before snuggling down under the covers and switching the light off. Laying awake for a while before drifting off into a sleep.

The green-eyes of the vampire relaxed and walked into the bedroom quietly closing the door and sitting on the bed gently so he would not wake his love. Lavi sighed happily. This is something he would often do, watching the smaller boy sleep was almost like being able to sleep himself. He cursed himself for not being able to just take away from the world and love him.

If only he had noticed the gravestones and Lavi's confessions of love. Maybe _then_ he would notice him, love him even. He hated killing these people. All he wanted to do was to get his message across, seems as Allen visited the graveyard a lot. To visit his beloved Mana who he held so close to his heart. That beautiful beating heart that pumps his delicious blood around his body. 'If only he held me that close,' he thought.

Allen rolled over to face the vampire, groaning slightly. "Mana..." Lavi looked down at him and smiled. Allen looked like an angel to him. His plump pink lips and delicate looking skin. The scent of...coconut coating his body from the shower gel. Lavi gulped, he _hating_ having to control himself like this. He quickly got up not wanting to hurt the poor boy by biting him obsessively. He opened the window again and climbed out being careful to shut it again and disappeared into the night.

- - -

The next morning, Mrs Hevlaska was at Allen's door knocking desperately. Allen jumped up and pulled some trousers on before opening the door. "Yes?" Mrs Hevlaska jumped. "S-sorry to wake you but don't you know Suman Dark?" Allen smiled

"It's okay and yes he's a good friend of mine." Mrs Hevlaska's face dropped. "Allen, I'm so very sorry. You might want to read this." She handed him a newspaper and he glanced and the main headline. 'Dark taken by the Darkness?' His eyes widened as he read on, tears began to from. "S-Suman-san." Allen started crying as Mrs Hevlaska pulled him into an embrace.

Then she froze. "Allen, sit down quickly! I have a vision coming," she pushed him back into his house and onto a coach before grabbing his hand. "Be careful Allen, something tells me these deaths are not a coincidence, they're all connected to you. The gravestones, look at them at the funeral, look at them when you go to Mana. Look at them!" She fainted. Allen sat there puzzled and got up picking her up and taking her back to her own flat placing her on her bed. He sighed. This is why people thought she was _crazy_.

He left her going back to his own place and changing for the funeral, staring occasionally at the newspaper article. 'This couldn't of happened, especially not to him.' He got up and locked his door walking down the steps to the street.

As he walked to the graveyard, he glanced up at all of the newspapers the shops had on display. The main story on all of them was about Suman. Apart from this one about all the killings connected by...He froze he was in the Black Order as well. He was at risk he quickly ran to buy the newspaper then to the hall the Black Order used. The Black Order was a group of friends who helped take care of people and their properties. Now they were being picked off one by one by a vampire. He posted the newspaper article up hoping people would notice in their next meeting and headed on to the graveyard.

Lavi stood by his beloved's adoptive parent's grave and sighed. "Please, I only wish for Allen to give up his love of you and love me. _Only me_. Please, I'm begging you." He laid down 5 roses of different colours. A red rose for love, courage and respect. A pink rose for grace, gentility and thankfulness. An Orange rose for success. A yellow rose for friendship and joy and finally a white rose for purity and joyful love. With that he walked away hoping to get a glimpse of Allen at the funeral and to pay his respects to the man he had killed.

The funeral went on for an hour or so and because it was the middle of November the dark nights had been approaching early. As usual Allen tended to linger and pay his respects personally. Lavi watched fascinated from afar for all this time not losing interest at all. The younger boy's face was being illuminated by the moon. 'He looked even more beautiful than before,' thought the redhead.

When Allen got to Mana's grave he noticed the roses and frowned. Nobody usual left anything but he smiled, happy that someone other than him cared and he left his own flowers kneeling there and staring at the grave. He stayed like this for nearly an hour before getting up and walking out before he stopped glancing at one of the gravestones. 'When we are together I stay awake all night, When I am alone I cannot sleep, Blessed be God for these two insomnias, And the difference between them.' It read. Allen smiled, someone was obviously trying to get someone's attention in a rather romantic but vandalising disrespectful way. He glances around at the other gravestones with similar messages like this. With that he walked off not giving much thought to what Mrs Hevlaska said. 'The gravestones, look at them.'

_________________

A/N: Thank you for reading If there are any spelling mistakes/punctuation errors please notify me and I shall try to change them! R&R It will be appreciated. Constructive Criticism more welcome than destructive. Oh, and the thing about the roses and the love quote were off the internet because I fail at that kind of stuff.


	2. I'm that One

A/N: Again this was inspired by the song. The lines _'I want you stuffed into my mouth, hold you down and tear you open.'_ Generally those parts inspired Lavi's so called 'dream'. I think I'm on a role with this story. Sorry if it isn't very good gore or if its too good for your liking! XD Oh and this chapter generally fluff and introducing a main event. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man(However I wish I did). I don't own the song 'The Horror Of Our Love' it was written and preformed by Ludo. :)

Chapter Two

I'm That One

Lavi sat in his dark, dusty room eyes dull and lifeless. This had been happening a lot lately, his mind taking over and screening horrible illusions into his head like a movie theatre but this time making them feel real. For any normal person we would consider them as _dreams _but for Lavi that was impossible seems as in order to have a dream you needed to be asleep. And he couldn't sleep. However this was no dream to any human, it was a _nightmare _and this was a _close_ as he got to sleep and dreams.

_Lavi's eyes were a deep red. Like blood. Deep red delicious blood. The eyes were no longer Lavi's ones. They were demons. Lavi had given in, let his inner-self take over. A scared Allen sat in the corner backing up against the wall, away from the redhead in fear. _

_"W-what are you!?" The smaller boy's voice screeched like music to Lavi's ears, tears rolling down his cheeks. _

_"Me? What am I?" Lavi laughed. However Lavi's voice wasn't normal there was a certain evil tone to it. He inched closer to the white haired boy. "I am a vampire!" He smirked crouching down and resting a hand on Allen's shaking cheek. Allen Walker screamed. He screamed his heart out. However no-one came, no-one even heard him. The elder chuckled "No-one's going to hear you, dear." He kissed him. A soft gentle kiss for a deadly beast._

_A finger traced across Allen's tears, a nail scratching his skin the blood trailing down his face landing on Lavi's hand. The vampire smirked and licked it off sensually his pupils widening. His teeth grew and sunk into Allen's skin. The smaller boy let out a silent scream eyes immediately closing. Lavi's hands drifted down undoing his tied and ripping his shirt open, his long nails leaving marks over Allen's pale chest. The colour was going from pale to paler of the white haired boys face his lips slightly apart and cracked. The redhead placed a kiss on them before digging his hand into the smaller boys chest. He winced._

_The vampire ripped open his chest, blood going everywhere. Allen's pained emotion not changing his eyes becoming dull. Allen was dead. Lavi quickly started biting in more places draining the blood from his poor victim. It was only until after his hunger was replenished he realised what he had done. He had killed the one he loved. The only one he thought he ever had a chance with. He felt like he wanted to curl up in his beloved's insides and die there. Of course being immortal that couldn't happen. He was no alone for eternity._

Lavi quickly snapped back to reality. He looked down at his clothes. No blood. He looked around his room. No dead Allen. _Phew. _He was shaking from fear, he hated having dreams like this. The redhead quickly got up and found so clippers and clipped off his long nails. 'Now I can't harm him, or anyone else. I'm going to confess to him' he thought.

- - -

There was a knock at the door. Allen glanced at his clock. 5:47am. Who would be calling at this hour? He got up anyways thinking it might be Mrs Hevlaska reporting another murder. The person knocked again. "Okay, okay, I'm coming...Geez," he yawned and opened the door. Allen looked shocked. Lavi stood there in a rather formal outfit holding a rose. Allen for a moment thought he was here for someone else and went to say something but stopped.

"Allen Walker, I love you." For Lavi time stopped.

Allen stood there staring. "E-ermmm, I'm sorry but do I know you?" He blushed a bit, feeling bad. The stranger scratched his red hair remembering.

"O-Oh yeah I forgot, damn it!" He said stamping his foot. "I'm sorry, I'm Lavi and I erm, I really, really like you and have for a while." He said it simply as if it were nothing.

"I'm really sorry I honestly don't know who you are, we've never met. H-how can you love me?" He tilted his head slightly and questioningly.

"I've been watching you, a lot. I mean I know that sounds really stalkish but not like stalking you just...watching," He smiled goofily. Which Allen gave a sort of _weird_ glance. "Well, what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?" Did this _man_ seriously not get it? Allen had never met him, let alone have an intimate relationship with him! However they kept discussing it in the doorway the convocation consisting of two things. One Allen didn't know him and two Lavi loved him. It went on for about half an hour until finally Allen decided to break the chain. "Would you like to come in for some dinner, we can discuss it then?" The elder boy smiled and nodded walking in and Allen closing the door behind him.

They sat down and ate dinner. Lavi didn't want to be rude but he didn't exactly eat a lot. Allen on the other was eating like there was no tomorrow. While they ate they discussed about themselves; hobbies, interests and stuff like that. They also discussed about how Lavi showing up at his doorstep confessing his love to Allen was not a good idea seems they had never met or gone out together. However they both considered it and then decided to try as friends, then maybe as lovers.

-- _5 Months Later_

"Moo-yaa-shii-channn~" Lavi called opening the almost always unlocked door of his lover. The redhead heard a sigh from the kitchen and grinned walking in and wrapping his arms around his lovers waist and placing a kiss on his neck. In the time they spent together, Lavi found it easier and easier to control himself over the white haired boy. After all Allen still didn't know he was a vampire. "It's Allen, you idiot!" He said as he pulled the hands from his waist that belonged to the other and continued to make his meal. "Love you too." He smiled and sat on the counter, leaving the other to finish his meal.

After the smaller boy had finished preparing and eating his meal, his mood had improved and he grinned as together they did the washing up. As Lavi washed, Allen dried. His head slipped onto the taller boys and they did the chore in a matter of minutes in complete perfect, unawkward silence. The cursed boy looked up at the vampire. "Thank you, you didn't have to help you know," he reached up and kissed Lavi gently on the lips which caused the other to smile gently. "Yeah, but I wanted to," he kissed him back a little more forcefully, his tongue slipping into the others mouth. The white haired boy returned the gesture dropping the towel and wrapping his small frame around the other.

The elder lifted the boy slightly placing him on the counter and pulling away smirking. Allen gave him a confused and disappointed look. His eyes glazed over with lust. The redhead pulled him into another passionate kiss as he lifted him again, kicking open the door to Allen's bedroom his strength taking the door off one hinge. Allen pulled away, eyes widening slightly. "H-hey, you better fix that!" He yelped as Lavi lay him down on the bed, one leg either side of his torso. The man on top smiled and nodded before kissing the other boy sweetly and licked his ear shell before gently biting it avoiding getting near it near his fangs.

The smaller boy gasped letting out a little groan as his lover trailed kisses down his neck. The small hands of Allen fisting Lavi's soft red hair. Lavi stopped and smiled at him, stroking his cheek. "I love you Allen Walker, since the day I saw you."

"I love you too, since a little after you showed up at my door." They both chuckled and the boy beneath pulled the other into a long passionate kiss before the elder rolled off and laid beside the white haired boy pulling him into an embrace. The redhead smiled, "Oh by the way, there's something in your pocket," Allen checked them. To his surprise, Lavi was right. There _was _something in his pocket. He took them out, his mouth gaped open, eyes sparkling. "L-Lavi!?" He squeaked. Crimson Shadow Masquerade Ball tickets. A very well known, romantic, expensive ball that happened every year on Saturday next week.

* * *

A/N: Before I forget, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate all the favourites and reviews I got. I think its the most I've ever had in a day! I really, really think it helped me finish this seems as over the time I haven't wrote a fan fiction my mind has become naive and now I can't even write fluff. Thank you to PocketWatch Masquerade for the help, songs to inspire me and the name of the ball. You are a big help. :) Please R&R. It means so much to me. Lets try and beat last time with 10+! Oh and again, If you correct my spelling or anything like that you have my thanks ;)


	3. A Way To Keep Your Mind Off Things

A/N: How come when I write these, it looks like I've written loads but when I put it up it looks like nothing. I'm really sorry about that! 3 Anyhow thank you again PocketWatch Masquerade for all the ball type, waltzy songs that helped me write this. :) Sorry It took me long it's just that I've been doing a lot of Oneshots and work for school. I'll try and get the other up quicker.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man(However I wish I did).

Chapter Three

A Way To Keep Your Mind Off Things

A sleeping Allen had a faint smile plastered on his as he murmured slightly turning over away from Lavi before a gentle snore filled the room. Lavi smiled gently and moved one of his arms from the embrace around Allen and stroked his hair. He really did love Allen. After confirming Allen was in a deep sleep he gently got up, making sure not to wake the other and fixed the door he had broken earlier with a gentle push from his inhumanly strength. Then there was a dread full scream. It sounded like it came from another flat. A flat that was close to Allen's. The redhead had already opened the door and was knocking on Mrs Hevlaskas door. Allen came out with some slippers on and a jumper yawning and standing behind Lavi. "W-Was it her? Do you think it was? It sounded like a woman didn't it? I do hope she's okay!" He said holding onto Lavi gently, nervous for his friend.

Lavi's eyes widened as he smelt blood, he gritted his teeth and banged on the door harder and trying the door handle, twisting it violently. Allen had never seen him like this before. "Allen, go ring an ambulance and the police, okay?" he said a tone of worry in his voice. Allen nodded and do what he was told. Once the redhead saw him leave he kicked open the door and there was Mrs Hevlaska on the floor covered with blood. Lavi clenched his fists, knowing exactly what creature did this but not knowing who. So he wasn't the only vampire here. He checked Hevlaska's pulse, there had to be some life left in her. Maybe he could convert her. No, no there was no pulse. Just a dead woman. Allen ran in. "Lavi, I've called the-" His eyes widened as he gasped. The taller man stood up and hugged the white haired boy who was now crying. He held him closely, whispering words of comfort into his ears. "It's going to be okay, whatever did this to her, its not going to get you because I'm here, alright?" Lavi was curious to who had done it.

- - -

The two boys walked out of the Police station after they had been questioned hand-in-hand. Allen had been a little on-edge ever since this had happened and Lavi knew what would cheer him up. The redhead stopped and pulled Allen aside letting go of his hand and holding his chin lifting it up to face him. He smiled at the puzzled face the white haired boy was pulling. "I have a great idea! How about we go shopping for something nice to wear on Saturday, after all we only have a few days left." Lavi was right about this, in two days it was the masquerade ball and they both hadn't got anything to wear. Allen thought for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding. "There's only one thing though, won't it look weird if we're both guys? I mean a lot of people are homophobic and-" He was cut off by a smirking Lavi. "Well I guess this means _someone _gets to wear a dress!" He grinned happily and before Allen could protest and pulled him to the nearest shop that sold these kind of things.

The boys spent the rest of the day in the small town, buying things for the ball. As they were walking back together, Lavi's arm draped around Allen, they thought about the ball. However Allen's curiousness got the better of him and he let his mind wander. "Lavi, what's your house like?" He looked up at him questioningly. Lavi rubbed his head and laughed awkwardly, he had been caught off guard. "Oh it's a lot like yours, y'know?" He smiled, hoping the smaller boy wouldn't see through his lie. The vampire couldn't take him to his house. It had _nothing_. He didn't need a bed or a kitchen. All he had was a few overly old books and a chair by the window. Allen seemed to believe him and nodded and continued to walk home with the elder. When they got outside Allen's flat the younger boy searched his pocket for the keys and opened it walking inside and holding the door open for Lavi seems he had insisted on carrying all the bags.

Lavi put the bags down on Allen's bed and sorted through them which was his and which was his lovers. Allen smiled and went into the kitchen to make them both a drink. The redhead came in shortly after giving the boy a gentle kiss on the neck just below Allen's ear. "Sorry, but I have to go home." He took the tea that had recently been brewed and drank it. Allen pulled a face as Lavi's face heated up. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Hot!" Allen laughed slightly as he got a cold drink of water and chugged it down. Allen kissed the taller boy and then he relaxed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Allen nodded and the unknown vampire left.

- - -

The redhead tapped on the bathroom door of his lovers flat. "Moyashhiii~, Come onnn~! We're going to be late if you don't get your cute little ass into gear." He heard Allen mutter something from the other side of the door. "Alllenn, I can't hear you, speak up." He said placing his ear to the door.

"I-I look like a girl," he mumbled shyly. The elder smiled. "Well, I thought we agreed that was the idea? Just come out I promise I won't tease or laugh." The door unlocked and out came Allen in a dress. The redhead smiled and chuckled lightly. The white haired boy pulled the dress down his pale, _smooth_ legs. Allen's blush brightened as the taller boy wrapped his arms around the other. "You look lovely, now come on." He smiled down at him as the smaller boy put the pair of heels on and slid a coat over his bear shoulders. Who's Idea was it to make him wear a halter neck black dress that barely covered his knees. _Ah right, It was Lavi. _He sighed as they left his house and headed for the ball.

When they arrived outside of the host building, there were several other carriages pulling up, the guests all masked and in dazzling outfits each one of them looking like a bird of paradise. The white haired boy's eyes sparkled in wonder as they were guided up a flight of marble steps. He gripped the redheads arm nervously as the doors opened. Inside the music echoed deeply around the hall as the couples danced, spinning, waltzing in perfect sync to one another.

Lavi lead his love to the centre of the floor and laced their hands together, pulling him close and resting his hand on his hip. Allen gracefully placed his gloved hand on his lover's shoulder and glances around at everyone else before Lavi started to dance.

Allen followed Lavi relatively easily. He had never been fond of dancing but the other really made it an enjoyable experience. They twirled round and round. It wasn't the type to get you dizzy. Allen found it pleasant and enjoyable and so did his red haired lover. However Lavi felt as if someone was watching him, his mind was else where. Allen kept his eyes on their feet until Lavi lifted his chin. "Look up, you'll look more beautiful then." Allen smiled slightly.

"But you can't see my face with this mask on, so how can I look beautiful?" Lavi smiled.

"Your eyes, your lips, the mask gives you a hint of mysteriousness to you which also makes you beautiful." Allen blushed, not that you could see it under the mask. They danced for most of the songs until they stopped to get something to eat. With Allen's appetite they ate almost the whole table at which the redhead chuckled at.

There was about another hour to go, their time there had gone quite quickly but the Conductor had just announced a dance where the males ask another woman that they did not come with to dance. Lavi smiled at his lover. "See you in a bit," he pecked Allen's cheek and wandered off to find someone to dance with. Allen however drifted off onto the balcony to look at the night sky not feeling like he wanted to dance or watch Lavi.

Lavi chose quite a short girl with short blue hair that clung to her small delicate face quite beautifully, her fringe clipped to the side with a few flowers. Her skin was a unhealthily pale with rather a lot of make up on her face. However her revealing dress made up for that. They both spun round on the dance floor. Clearly they were the most talented dancers at the ball.

Lavi smiled at the girl as they danced. "So, what's your name?" He asked casually.

"Road Kamelot. Your's is Lavi, me and Tyki have been watching you for a while." She smirked inching closer to the man and whispered. "We know what you are," Lavi's eyes widened. _K-Kamelot?_ Did she say _Kamelot_? "Yes, Kamelot the ancient family of vampires going back for centuries," she said smirking again. "Allen's quite a lovely young man isn't he? I'd happily kill all the people in the village for him, however we want _your _attention." Lavi winced thinking of all the innocent people he had killed just for Allen. "Your the last of the Bookmans' aren't you? You want someone to mate with so there can be more," She her smirk grew when she saw Lavi's expression change. "Us Kamelot's want to be the last ancient vampires alive so _we're going to kill you and your love, Starting with Allen._" She said emphasising on the last words, whispering them into his ear. The only two words Lavi picked out were 'Kill' and 'Allen' but still he continued to dance with her like nothing was wrong but inside he was franticly searching for Allen with his eyes. "Oh, don't worry about Allen, he's with Tyki on the balcony." Her eyes turned red and she grinned showing her long, sharp, pointy teeth. "Let's play a game Lavi."

* * *

A/N: A bit of a cliff-hanger isn't it? :/ Sorry! XD Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and the usual rules apply. Every review is welcome, good/bad criticism as well. R&R please.


End file.
